


He Like That

by CaprisShell



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Almost smut, Clubbing, Dirty dancing?, M/M, how to tag?, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaprisShell/pseuds/CaprisShell
Summary: "Sexy meal? Really?"Charles goes to his usual club, simply to relax a little when someone captures his attention.





	He Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This is to Cherik shippers out there.  
> I've always wanted to write Cherik, but wasn't confident enuf about it.  
> This was produced when learning English.  
> I'm not good and I'm still just learning(?) the correct way to capture emotions.  
> Hope this makes you a lil happy.  
> Enjoy lovely readers!

It was loud. Very loud.  
The music bounced off the walls, the floors vibrating.  
Lights shone from each corner, bathing the dance floor in shades of blue, green,purple and occasionally orange. People danced freely, letting go of themselves for the moment. Some showed off their moves while some moved awkwardly with their two left feet. There was no one to judge.  
Charles closed his eyes, swaying on his feet. Couples danced around him and he was fine dancing alone. When the back of his shirt became wet and the crowd got more turned up, he left the floor and went to the bar.  
"Scott is really good at that." Logan, a tall tanned man commented from his place behind the counter. Charles squinted his eyes.  
"You put green contacts? And dyed your hair black. What brought this?" Charles asked, observing his friend of 10 years.  
Logan passed a drink to a customer and turned to Charles. "A change is always nice." He smirked, tapping his finger against a glass jar. "And tips are great now."  
Charles rolled his eyes. "Give me a drink. Suprise me."  
"You know," Logan started, mixing drinks, "you should get a change too. I've seen you in that hairstyle for like, since I met you."  
"I like my hairstyle." Charles grumbled, touching the brown locks.  
"Chicks don't like that style now." Charles glared at Logan with his piercing blue eyes.  
"Did you really come here in your work clothes?" Logan stiflled a laugh when he saw what his friend was wearing.  
"Tease the heck out of me, why don't you?"  
Charles was a professor, teaching young minds about genetics and mutations. His work required him to wear black slacks paired with a white button up and black tie. To avoid looking professional at a place where one doesn't need to be professional, he had let his bangs down, rolled up his sleeves, loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons.  
"You look like a school boy." Logan laughed, passing the drink to Charles.  
"Shut it!" Charles downed the drink in one go and blinked, his throat burning. "I'm gonna hit the dance floor." He walked away, ignoring the whistle and comment 'Go get some Charles!' by his dear friend.  
'Did the crowd increase?' He thought as he manoeuvred his way between the orgy of bodies. 'It's too hot. Maybe I should just go.' Charles decided to go with his thought. He desperately needed a shower. And food, he added when his stomach cried.  
He hadn't even moved when hands grabbed him by his hips. Panic seized him for a second and he quickly turned his head.  
Whatever words he had, turned into ashes in his mouth.  
'Did the room become hotter?' He thought, blue eyes meeting grey eyes.

Grey Eyes had light brown hair framing his sculpted face with high cheekbones, almond shaped eyes and thin lips upturned into a smirk. He was absolutely gorgeous and Charles felt his knees weaken. He would have fallen down if it weren't for the grip on his hips.  
Grey Eyes wrapped an arm around Charles' neck and with his long fingers, touched his lips. He pressed his body closer, smirking when he felt Charles stiffen.  
"I don't dance." Charles muttered,swallowing. His body felt too hot. 'I need a shower.' He thought, conscious of his scent.  
Grey Eyes chuckled, his voice low. "I saw you dancing earlier." His voice did strange things to Charles' body. "You sure can move those hips." A thrill ran down Charles' spine.  
Feeling bold, Charles pushed his bum closer to Grey Eyes crotch, biting his lips when he heard a gasp. The grip on his hips tightened.  
"You better take responsibility for what you've started." He growled, grinding harshly, drawing out small moans from Charles. "Tell me your name." He demanded.  
"Ch-Charles." He choked out. A finger slipped into his mouth.  
"Hello Charles. I'm Eric. Pleased to meet you."  
x__________x

"Oh shit!" Charles cried out, when his back collided with the door. A hot mouth peppered kisses on his jaw and neck, a moan spilling out when Eric bit him.  
"Bedroom."  
With a soft thud, Charles saw the ceiling of Eric's bedroom and Eric himself came into his vision. Grey eyes filled with lust gazed at him.  
"Do you even realize how beautiful you look right now?" Eric moved his lips against the jutting collarbone, leaving behind a red mark.  
"Haa..I'm being told.." Charles panted, biting his knuckles.  
Eric leaned back and fumbled with their pants before observing the hot mess lying on his bed, underneath him.  
Charles hair was plastered on his face, soft pants and moans making its way out of red and swollen lips.. His face and ears were flushed red. His shirt was undone, tie resting on his bare skin. He had a visible tent in his pants.  
Eric licked his lips. He leaned in, one hand palming the erection,the other pining the hand Charles was biting above his head, his mouth close to flushed ears and whispered, "You are..a sexy meal."

Eric blinked.  
Charles was laughing. Guffawing.  
Eric pulled back, a bewildered look on his face as he watched the man who was squirming beneath him shake with laughter.  
"Why are you laughing?" Eric asked, eyes wide.  
Charles snickered, laughs dying down. "Haha..was that supposed to...heh..arouse me?" He wiped a tear, still snickering.  
"Yes!" Eric cried out.  
Charles let out a scoff and laughed loudly. Eric got off him and sat next to him, grumbling. Charles sat up, snickers slipping out. "That was horrible. It destroyed the mood honestly. Sexy meal? Really? You could've come up with something else." Charles giggled.  
"It wasn't supposed to make you laugh." Eric tugged the collar of his shirt, feeling hot with embarrassment.  
Charles let out a small laugh. He patted Eric's back and smiled. "Well, I kinda lost the mood. How 'bout we take a shower and later eat something? I need a shower desperately."  
Eric nodded. "A bath sounds nice. You can go first. Bathroom's that way. I'll go see what we can have in the kitchen." He got up and stumbled when he felt a tug. He looked back.  
Charles was kneeling on the bed, shirt falling off one shoulder, tie still resting on his pale skin. A coy smile plastered on his face.  
"How about, we take a shower together?"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> I hope you guys did.  
> I can't write smut. I become so embarrassed at the words that smut has when it comes to writing one.  
> But if it comes down to it, I'm willing to try writing smut.  
> Please leave your thoughts!  
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
